Insane Love
by Harley-Claire Fitz
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl, Elliauna Maroni was not right in the head. She moved away when she was 15 and became a killer. She moved to Gotham to get away from that when she was 24. Now, at age 24, she sets her sights on the crazy, infamous Joker. She becomes the Jinx again and springs him from jail. How will this turn out? Her inlove with him Rated M later in chapters. Read!
1. His Heart

_**Heyyy...so...I decided to type this up before I lost the idea...this is gonna be a 1 shot or 2 shot, depending on how many people like it...I might make it an actual story with like, 4 to who knows how many chapters...the most chapters I will go to in a story would be 30 probably...maybe 45 depending on how many good ideas. But yeah...this is my experimental story.**_

**My O/C:**  
**Elliauna Rose Raina Maroni(Elle for short)**  
**age:25 played by: Jojo Levesque personality: Misunderstood When she was about 16, she was arrested for the murder of her older sister...and was released because of the lack of evidence. She moved to Gotham City to get rid of the past. That's when she sees the Joker on the news. She springs him from jail and he asks why so she explains her whole story to him and how she knows that whatever happened, it doesn't have to be his fault. He tells her that he killed a lot of people, she says she doesn't care. She moved back in with her father, . This is their twisted love story.**

**Chapter 1: His Heart**

**Elle's P.O.V:**

I sat in my father's living room, watching the news. I listened intently to my music, trying to pick a song to send to the record company down here in Gotham to get my new career started. That was when I saw his picture. The name 'The Joker' came up on the screen and I smiled. Twisted, sexy man. I paused my I pod and put it in my purse.

"I'm goin' out,"I called back to my father. I put on my gloves, mask, and top hat, taking my other outfit I used to wear when doing crimes I didn't think were wrong back in the place I used to live. I'm also known as Jinx because bad things happen when my other persona is around...caused by me. Why the top hat? It makes me seem more crazy.

I changed in the bathroom stall at a resturaunt and kept my gun hidden in my black boots.

"M'am, you have to buy something to use the rest rooms,"a man with a British accent said.

"Oh, here, mister, let me give ya some money then,"I said, using a fake Jersey accent as my disguise I took out my gun without him noticing and put a bullet inbetween his eyes. People screamed, got on their phones, but I was out in a matter of seconds. I ran to the police station.

"This is a stick up! Keep ya hands where I can see 'em!"I yelled, pointing my 2 guns, 1 in each hand, at them.

"Hold it, miss...what do you want?"an officer asked.

"The Joker,"I said, glaring at him through my mask. It only covered my eyes and was black but it worked. I ran my tongue along my ruby red lips, all natural, waiting. They shoved him out to me and I shot the cop in the shoulder. The Joker was still in handcuffs, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him along, firing a couple of shots to scare the cops. I put my guns back and pulled him into an ally.

"So...who is my savior, "he asked, smirking as I shot the middle of the hand cuffs and took them off of him.

"The name's Jinx. Tell ya who I really am when we get to your place. Where is it, sweetheart?"I asked, smirking.

"I'll lead the way..."he said.

_**K)K(K)K(K)K(K)**_

We arrived at his hideout about 10 minutes later. I took off my hat, mask, and blonde wig, reveling myself.

"I'm Elle Maroni,"I said and sat on the couch.

"Ahh, Salvatore Maroni's daughter. Your father hates me...and I could kill you at any time..."Joker said.

"But you won't. I sprung you. You can stay with me because the police are gonna be looking for you here. I can get you what you'd normally wear. A suit, right?"I asked, walking towards the door.

"Yeah..."he said. I heard the confusion in his voice as he followed me through alleys to get to my house. My dad had been arrested again so it was just us.

"My dad got arrested to we have this place to ourselves for as long as you'd like to stay, sweetheart."I said.

"Stop calling me that."Joker said.

"Then what can I call you because I'm not gonna keep saying Joker,"I said. He thought for a moment.

"J,"he said.

"Okay, Jay,"I said, smirking. I pointed to the bathroom. "Change in there. I have one of my dad's old suits he doesn't like because he thinks it resembles you too much. It's purple and most likely your size. Go put it on." With that I went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

I turned around to serve dinner, which was this really good pizza I'd learned to make...like, it tastes like Heaven. That good. Anyway, when I turned around I saw he was already sitting down. I set the pizza tray in the middle and got 2 slices for myself out of the 8. It's like how you see in a pizza shop.

"This better be good or I'll kill you,"Jay said and started laughing. He got 3 slices and started eating. I rolled my eyes and took a small bite.

After we both finished dinner I stood up and started doing the dishes.

"You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch if you want,"I offered after I finished with the dishes.

"What? You don't want to sleep next to an ugly monster?"he asked.

"No..I just though you didn't want me to..."I admitted. He sighed. "And you're not ugly...I find you very attractive."

"Are you trying to mess with my head, Elle?"he asked, grabbing my throte.

"N-No! No, Jay! I'm serious! Why do you think I sprung ya?!"I asked, clawing at his hand. He let me go. "I love you!"

"You're inlove with a hideous monster like me?"Jay asked.

"Yes. And you're not hideous...you're extremely attractive in my eyes...with the clown make-up on or without..."I said, struggling to breathe.

He let me go and I fell to my hands and knees, gasping for air.

"We should get to bed. It's really late."he said. I walked into the bathroom and slipped into my silk nightgown. I walked into my room to see him without the make-up on. His green tinted blonde hair was a mess but very sexy and he was in his boxers. Only his boxers. I couldn't help but feel turned on. I slid into one side of the bed, trying to hide my blush. He got in next to me. I clapped, turning the lights off, and slept, trying to keep from touching him. I don't think he would like that.

K)K(K)K(K)K(K)K(K)

I woke up in the middle of the night freezing even though I had a thick blanket wrapped around me and the Joker..I mean Jay.

"Elle, you okay?"he whispered, obviously awake.

"Y-Yeah...w-why d-d-do you ask? W-Why are ya up anyw-w-way?"I asked, shivering still...I couldn't control it.

"I'm awake because I can't sleep with you shivering like that!"he whisper-snapped. "And I'm slightly concerned."

"I'll be alright...j-just g-go to s-s-sleep,"I said. He sighed.

"Come here,"he said and pulled me against his chest. I hesitated before leaning my head against his bare, kind of muscular chest. He was warm. My shivering calmed down a little. I liked the feeling of him holding me like this.

"Damn, you are cold!"he whispered. I smirked. "Wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Sorry..."A small giggle escaped me.

"What's so funny?"he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing when you laugh for no reason,"I pointed out.

"Just shut up and go to sleep."he said, still holding me.

"Thanks, Jay,"I said and smiled a little, closing my eyes.

**(End of Chapter 1)**

_**Aww...so Mister J might actually have a heart...a small heart, but still counts! Tell me what ya think! R&R!**_


	2. Couldn't see your dark intensions

_**hey, guys, so this is chapter 2 finally! And I'm going to also write a harry potter fan fic or a different batman fan fic for batman the animated series, it depends on my ideas! I'm also gonna send the first chapter of each if I get it written to my friend on here and then to 2 other friends through e-mail to see which they like better. Just informing you that if you wanna check those out to follow me or just look for them today, tomorrow, sometime this week. Alright, and so yeah...I love all of my fans and I get if people don't like this but oh well, unless I get, like, 10-20 people complaining about it I won't delete this story. So they can deal with it. Its a don't like it then don't read it thing.**_

**The songs used in these chapters are credited to their original owners**.

_**And one more thing. For those of you wondering about why the joker seems a little different...I suck at crazy even though if you knew me you might have me admitted into an insane asylum...lol, maybe. I just also wanted to show you guys what if the Joker, Jay is his name in this story, actually liked someone...he loved her but didn't know it was love nor would he admit it. I'm a hopeless romantic and that's my idea for this story. I'm sorry if it's not your taste. Also, this is the chapter that he hurts her so she gets into an abusive relationship...just a warning!**_

**The title of this chapter is a line in "Angels" by Within Temptation. They're one of my favorite bands!**

**Chapter 2: I Couldn't See Your Dark Intentions Your Feelings for Me _(long chapter name, I know, I'm sorry!)_**

The last 3 weeks with him living at my house were unusual...he was the only one that could really make me laugh. When I laughed with him, it wasn't fake. It was real.

"Okay, so I haven't been able to find a song from my list to send to the record place..."I told him while we were eating dinner that night.

"How is that my problem?"he asked.

"I don't know...I just wanted to know if you could listen to some of the music..."I said. He started laughing.

"You...you want my opinion?!"he said, laughing. I sighed.

"I'm sorry you find that funny!"I said and stood up. I put my plate in the sink and went into my bedroom to practice. I like doing covers of songs and I have permission from the people who made them and preformed them to use some of their songs. Only certain ones and if I get famous then they can sing with me if they'd like.

I went through my lists of songs I like that I'd written down. I came across "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation and sighed. I'd need to call my band up and get Anthony to sing with me for this one...but one problem...yup, you guessed it. The Joker is staying with me. I kept flipping through songs and found "Postcard from Paris" by The Band Perry. "Not that bad of an idea,"I thought.

"_'I remember when my heart caught the fever. You standing all alone in the summer heat. I was with my boyfriend. My new boyfriend. He was as sweet as he could be. One look at you and I was through. My heart switched up on me like a post card from Paris, when I've seen the real thing. It's like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring. Call back from your fortune teller. She read your cards upside-down. The meanest thing you ever did is come around. And now I'm ruined. I'm ruined.'_"I sang, reading from the sheet of music.

"You know, sweetie, country music isn't really your thing. You sound like a more depressed or mad kind of person in music,"Jay said. I turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"So like, Within Temptation music is my thing."I said, rolling my eyes. He shrugged and I sighed.

"_'I can't feel my senses. I just feel the cold. All colors seem to fade away. I can't reach my soul. I would stop running if I knew there was a chance. It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go. Tell me I'm frozen what can I do? Can't tell the reasons I did for you! When lies turn into truth I'll sacrifice for you. You say that I am frozen...but what can I do?!_"I sang, remembering when I'd listen to this song when my parents...foster parents, would fight.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"That sounds better, if your wondering my opinion,"he said and started laughing again...at the fact I'd want his opinion. Asshole...but I can't help loving him.

"Do you like me?"I asked him.

"Your good to talk to. But not in way you want, sweetheart,"he said, laughing again at the fact I like him. I sighed.

"Well, I'm going to work."I told him.

"What do you do?"he asked.

"I am in a band as part of it...but I also work at the Girly Girlz place close by here. I do hair, make up, and nails...like a lot of the others there...it's for little girls..."I said. "I also am good at special affects make-up..like, creepy movie set things and such but I have yet to get a job in music like I'd want. My main thing is music though."I added and got my bag.

Before I walked out the door, I turned to look at him. "You're gonna have to hide out in my room when I get back. My band is gonna be over for a few hours..."I told him then walked out, locking the door behind me so no one could get in and see him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When I got home with my band, Jay was no where in sight. I went to our usual rehearsal room in the house for when dad wasn't here...which was the basement.

"So I wanted to try out doing 'What Have You Done' by Within Temptation. I mean the version with Keith Caputo singing in the beginning with her."I told them and passed out the sheet music I'd bought. "And Anthony is singing with me."

"What have you done now?"Anthony said like Keith would have as the music got louder. "I know I better stop trying. You know that there's no denying. I won't show mercy on you now."he actually sang.

"I know I should stop believing. I know that there's no retrieving. It's over now...what have you done?"I sang.

"What have you done now?"he said.

"I, I've been waiting for someone like you but now you are slipping away.. Why? Why does fate make us suffer. There's a curse between us..between me and...you!"I sang. He sang 'the why does fate make us suffer' part with me.

"What have you done, what have you done, what have you done, what have you done, what have you done now?!"he said.

"Would you mind if I killed you? Would you mind if I tried to? 'Cause you have turned into my worst enemy. You carry the hate that I don't feel. It's over now. What have you done?"I sang and so on the song went.

Practice went on for 2 and a half hours. When I finally escorted them to the door, Jay was in my room, sitting on the bed. He was reading a book I had left out. It was my song book of songs I've written.

"Do you like any of them?"I asked. He shrugged and put it away. I sat next to him and looked at him.

"I could hear you guys singing..."he said. I smiled.

"Sorry...we're really loud..."I said.

"I liked the first song. Do you have the original version?"he asked.

"Yeah. I have all of their CDs saved on my laptop...and I have the actual cd in my cd case. My CD player is on the shelf over there. If I'm gone or whatever you can bring it down and play any of my CDs...the cases for my CDs are right next to it,"I said and gestured to the shelf. He nodded. Then there was an awkward silence.

"So..."I said, trying to think of something to say. He was looking around the room. This was so f-ing awkward I turned his face so he was looking at me and kissed him softly on the lips. After a few seconds, he started to kiss me back...but only for a few seconds. Then he pushed me away. I wasn't prepared so naturally I fell off the bed. I sat up and looked at him from the ground. He looked irritated.

"I...I'm sorry..."I said, biting my lower lip. He just got up and went into the bathroom. When he came out he was in sweat pants to sleep. None of that make-up he wore. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"I asked.

"No...it's fine,"he said. When we got into bed, me in my black Pajama pants and red tanktop, he wasn't facing me. I rolled over onto my side, not facing him either.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X**

The next morning, I made eggs and bacon. I was trying to forget last night...me kissing him...but alas, I couldn't. I put our plates on the table. He was already sitting down. I smiled slightly and sat down. We ate in silence. Afterwards, I did the dishes and got ready for work. Just black jeans and our uniform shirts...they were just t-shirts with the name of the store and our names on them.

"I'm goin' to work, Jay!"I called out and left.

**XOXOXOXO**

When I finished work, I decided to pick up a pizza for us. I just didn't want to cook dinner. After ordering us a cheese pizza, I sat down and waited for my take-out order.

"Hey,"a familiar voice said behind me. I smiled and turned around.

"Oliver! Hey!"I said and hugged him. He was my friend from college.

"Nice to see you too, Elli,"he said, chuckling.

"It's good to see you! I missed you!"I said, smiling. Oliver was really my only guy friend at college. I had two friends in all. Oliver and Sara.

"I missed you too,"Oliver said. I noticed a wedding band.

"Oooh. Who's the lucky lady?"I asked, giggling, pointing to the ring.

"Sara,"he said. My eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my f-ing gosh! Hermoine and Ron moment!"I said, giggling. Harry Potter was our favorite series by far. Same with the books.

"Well, I could set you up with your Neville so you can have a Neville and Luna thing,"Oliver said. "Yo, Brad!"

That was when a tall, muscular guy came over to us._**(See Kellan Lutz if your wondering)**_

"This is my college best friend, Elliauna. Call her Elle or Elli,"he said.

"Hey, Elle. I'm Brad,"the man said.

"Elli is 24, almost 25, and Brad is 27. Perfect. So, you two will be going out on a date tomorrow. Dinner."Oliver said. Brad rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"Pick you up at 6?"he asked. I nodded, smiling.

"Alright. Oliver has always been good at picking couples so I guess we'll see how this turns out."I said.

As it turns out, Brad and I had a lot in common. We dated for about 6 months. Jay knew about us and we haven't talked much. He goes out, commits a crime...mainly stealing money, and then comes back. I don't really mind though. Brad didn't know so it's not that bad. My dad had died so the house and money were mine. A few things I learned about Brad though;

He hated being late. He was extremely smart, memorizing a lot in history classes from when he was in school. I felt dumb around him. I even told him that and he laughed, saying I was almost as smart as him but he knew about how bad I was at memorizing stuff. So he memorized them for me. That was when things started happening. Not sexual besides heavy make-out sessions...but he...he hit me. It was when I was half an hour late. We were just going to watch a movie at his house and I got lost on my way there. He yelled at me about being late and then hit me. I only thought it was a one time thing. It wasn't going to happen again...

Until today. We were walking through a park, talking, when I cut him off.

"No! That is so not true!"I giggled. He sighed, irritated.

"Baby, what's wrong?"I asked him.

"Shut up."he told me.

"What?"I said.

"I said shut up!"he snapped and hit me. The force caused me to fall on the ground.

"Brad!"I said, a hand on my right cheek. He helped me up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry...please...please don't tell anyone...I'm sorry..."he whispered in my ear.

"Let's just go to my place,"I said, forgetting about Jay.

"Alright."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When we got inside, I was telling him about college with Oliver and Sara.

"Elliauna, who is that?"Jay asked, coming into the room. Oliver knew, but that was only Oliver.

"Wait...Elle, you have the Joker living with you? Are you fucking crazy?"Brad asked.

"Brad, let me explain to you..."

"No. Shut up!"he yelled.

"Okay, look you insensitive, horrible bastard! I am going to explain to you-"

"I told you to fucking shut up!"He reached over and hit me again then shoved me so I fell on the ground. "And don't you ever talk to me like that again, you stupid bitch!"

I watched as Jay grabbed him, putting his knife to his throat.

"Don't touch her like that again,"he said. I just watched, staring at Jay. He killed Brad.

We disposed of his body in a dumpster in the alley next to my house. I was so shocked Jay only did it for me.

"Thank you..."I told him.

"For what?"he asked.

"Brad scared me..."I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "He reminds me of the song "Angels" by Within Temptation,"I added. I let the tears come finally when Jay took me in his arms and held me on the couch, letting me cry. He didn't seem like the psycho path killer they show on TV around me sometimes. I'm still convinced he has a heart.

**(End of Chapter 2)**

_**R&R, my people! Lol, anyway, I hope you liked this extra long chapter just for you all!**_


	3. (From zombie by pretty reckless)

_**Okay, so...chapter 3. I have to thank highlander348 for this idea...she suggested that Elle should fight back in a fight with the Joker..like how he pushed her and she fell off the bed in chapter 2 and she didn't do anything about it...well, thanks for this!**_

_**I'd also like to thank BriezyWiezy for the support through our private messages. She's just so amazing and an amazing author...she have me the support I needed to go through with continuing this story. I love all of my fans but these two...they just gave me great ideas and support.**_

_**Also, there's that harsh review...it's long...uhmm...from Night Monkey...I'd like to thank you for making me want to prove you wrong. I am a good author according to my fans...and I'm gonna have haters, like you, but I just wanted to say thanks. I know, you thought I wouldn't be thanking you, but I wanted to prove to you my story doesn't suck...which my fans love it...so thanks. BTW, I reviewed one of your stories...and my fans would love it, so check out Night Monkey's story called 'Nerd' if you want a good comedy!**_

_**Anyway, without further or do...I think that's the fraze, here is chapter 3! I'm going to start trying to use parts of songs for the titles starting last chapter so this one will be from 'Zombie' by The Pretty Reckless.**_

**Chapter 3:How Low Will You Push Me Before I Lay Down Dead? **

**_(Another long name, sorry!)_**

"Don't come here, or we're gonna beat you up,"I said pretending over the phone to Oliver's 16 year old sister Claire. She was playing Haley and I was Alexa in our remake of the movie 'Girl Fight' starring Jodelle Ferland for her film festival.

"Alexa, I'm coming over. I want to know what's going on!"She said. We had cameras all over the street where we were doing this thing.

"When she comes here, I'll just punch her in the face. I'll be right by the door and Lauren will be filming it on her phone!"Amy said, playing Kristen.

"Alexa? Guys?"Claire said, walking in.

"Wait, what are we doing?"Laila said, she was supposed to be playing Lauren.

"Cut!"Oliver said, sounding irritated.

"Okay, that's enough for today,"I said. Once they were all out, I went into my room to see Jay reading the same book, close to the end.

"Your friends sound annoying and that one Leila girl sounds stupid,"he said. I sighed.

"She really isn't...just doesn't have a good memory."I said, defending her.

"Whatever, Elle."he said and walked out of the room. It's been a month since the whole killing Brad thing. Time to try again.

I followed him out. "So...what do you want for dinner?"I asked him, sitting on the counter. He had gotten himself a beer from my fridge.

"I don't know."he said, taking another swig.

"Hmm...I'll order chinese?"I guessed.

"Whatever,"he said, still reading the book. It was actually one of my favorite James Patterson books. '1st to Die'.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After dinner, we sat on the couch and watched some TV...he had put the book down to watch with me. I kept glancing over at him...then he caught me.

"What the hell do you want, Elle? Stop looking at me!"he said.

"Sorry..."I whispered. He sighed.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"he asked, irritated.

"Nope."I said, looking back at the TV. "Well..."

"What!"he snapped. I smirked.

"Come here...I wanna tell you something..."I whispered. He leaned in a little and I kissed him again. He pushed me away again.

"I don't love you, Elliauna,"he told me. "And I never will. I can't love. And I just really don't like you. What have you done for me?"

"What have I done for you? Well, I have been working my ass off trying to keep you fucking happy, Joker! You can not like me, that's fine...but I have done everything for you!"I yelled, standing up. God help him because he pissed me off.

"Well maybe it just wasn't good enough..."he started but I cut in.

"Wasn't good enough? Wasn't good enough?! I have done everything for you, you asshole! I let you stay in my house, I cook for you! I gave you a place to sleep! You have the fucking nerve to tell me I'm not fucking good enough! Get the hell out now and don't ever fucking come back!"I yelled shoving him towards the door. WHen I shoved him, he cut my wrist with his knife and also my shoulder. He laughed and left. The pain was horrible. After he left, I called up Oliver.

"Dude...I got cut...really bad...come over right now!"I said, in the bathroom, cleaning up my cuts. I mean, yeah, I could do it myself...but I need company right now..I'm actually really scared he might come back.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I had Oliver and Sara staying over along with Claire...just like old times but Claire wasn't really Sara or my friend before because she was so young.

We're watching Mean Girls. Why is Oliver watching it with us? Because he likes making fun of it. We redid it once...I was Karen...it was fun. I was also complaining about Jay without them knowing who he really was...holding my dog. What, Elliauna has a Mini Pincher dog? I forgot to mension her...her name is Sammi...after the "Sweatest Bitch You'll Ever Meet" from Jersey Shore.

Anyway, yeah...watching Mean Girls...crying...worst night ever.

**(End of Chapter 3)**

_**So...yeah...sorry it's so short!**_


	4. Chased away all the sanity in me

_**Okay, so...this is the next chapter! This chapter's title comes from one of my favorite songs! Gives you a look into what Elliauna is feeling at this point. Check it out.:**_

**watch?v=XLPTBTOGmRU&feature=related**

_**also, there's this one:**_

**watch?v=teN7kSq90xc**

_**Both are youtube!**_

**Chapter 4: Chased Away All of the Sanity in Me**

So, after listening to Evanescence for the last like, 2 hours I came up with a plan. Luring in the B-man. I know just what to do too! Why am I doing this? To show everybody, especially the Joker, that I'm not just some 1 time criminal who just wanted to get out the Joker because she thought she could get him to love her. No. Not again.

I put on my costume...well, not the hat or the mask...it was just going to be part of the trap. I had myself looking tied up, but I wasn't...

"Help! Someone?"I called out, the video camera on. After about 5 minutes of yelling and fake crying, I knocked over the camera and it broke. I put on my hat and mask and hid somewhere. Then I saw his shadow. I smirked, watching until he was in the right place.

"Hello, Batsy."I said in the fake accent. I smirked at him.

"Where is she?"he asked.

"Who?"I asked innocently and laughed once.

"Elli...I mean the girl!"he said. I burst out laughing.

"How did you know her name?"I asked. Then he had me turned around, him holding my arms. I kicked back, getting him in the leg. He let go of me and I kicked him in the stomach with the sharp heel of my boot so he fell back into the chair. I tied him up, using a special kind of rope...it was thick and had strands of metal in it.

"You've met your match, Batsy,"I giggled with excitment. Wait until Jay saw this. I turned on the camera again...it was hooked up to this big jumbo screen in Gotham that they show the news on.

"Hello, Gotham City! I'm Jinx...I don't really know what to call myself...except the one who will bring Gotham to it's knees better than any of the other fucking assholes that have tried before. They've all failed...I mean, Crane, aka Scarecrow...so close, oh so fucking close! But then who stopped him? The Batman. The Joker...well, can't use him as an example because he hasn't done anything that bad...yet. I know his plans...I heard them myself...but I'm just helping my little Fallen Angel out by getting rid of the only one standing in his way. Batman..."I went on, laughing a little. Yes, I'm crazy now...but hey, I'm just so fucking excited!

"Yes, I do have the real Batman. He came to the rescue of a girl...a girl who is no longer here at the moment! Seriously? What's up with heros and their little female followers? But I know this girl, and she's more into the bad boy type...or...crazy evil villian type...just like me!"I said, smiling evilly.

"I-"Batman started but I put a smallish rag in his mouth.

"Put a sock in it, Batsy."I said as I did so.

"Never thought your hero would come to an end, now did you Gotham? Well, remember the name. J-I-N-X. That's me. You're little Jinx, Gotham City!"I laughed.

"El..Jinx!"I heard my man's voice coming into the dark room.

"Hey, sugar!"I said, smiling.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"I got the Batman...so you could go on with your plan..."I told him.

"Such a uh...clever girl,"he said, finally getting it I hope.

"I'm so glad you're here!"I said and smiled at him.

"You uh...have changed a lot."he said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're a lot more...relaxed...giggly..."he chuckled. I shrugged.

"Had a lot of caffigne and listened to a lot of depressing music...like how you got your face carved...I got depressed for so long...now I see why it was so funny...what happened before,"I said.

"You mean when I stabbed you,"he pointed out.

"Yeah...and how badly you treated me."I said.

"What did you put in his mouth? Is that a...?"he started and burst out laughing.

"Yeah. I put a sock in his mouth...his voice annoys me,"I said in a childish way. It was how I talked sometimes. I used to talk like this a lot and act younger than I really was...it was how I delt with pain. "Can we unmask him now?"

"Hmm...not yet. How about torchure, my clever little minx."Jay said.

"Maybe...I kind of want to see how he reacts to Japanese water torchure...nah...let's just unmask him,"I said and reached to pull his mask off...but I kind of accidently made the camera fall over and stop filming.

"Ah, ta ta ta ta, my little minx...I want the whole Gotham city to see who their Caped Crusader is."Jay said, grabbing my hands. I sighed and went to fix the camera but he stopped me and pulled me close to him. Then he was kissing me roughly. I returned the bruising kisses anyway..I've wanted this for so long...and my foot accidently slipped and undid the easy part of the rope...

Batman broke free after we broke apart. Before he could grab my Fallen Angel, Jay slapped me.

"You stupid little bitch! You ruin everything you even start!"he yelled at me. Such harsh words. That made me realize he only kissed me because I caught his enemy. I felt the tears coming but didn't let them escape. Enstead, I punched Jay.

"You bastard, I've done everything for you until I kicked you out of my house! You don't know what the fuck I've done for your sorry ass!"I yelled at him. "And yes, I did kiss Bruce Wayne to get back at you for everything! He really knows how to treat a gal, unlike you! I fucking hate you! I hate you!"I screamed at him. I looked back at where Batman was before and we wasn't there so I just ran out, finally letting the tears come.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next day, Oliver and Sara came by.

"Okay, Biatch, I am making you come to this event with me,"Sara said, forcing me to put on a fancy light blue dress with sparkles. She did my hair and make up. When I looked in the mirror, I saw I looked beautiful for once.

We drove to this event, listening to Fall Out Boy. When we got out, she fixed my make up and then we went inside. I was greeted by Bruce.

"Hello, Elliauna,"he said, smiling at me. We had been seeing eachother for a few weeks now. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Bruce."I said, taking his hand. He walked me away from the exit.

"Do you want to dance?"he asked.

"No...but I will only because it's you,"I giggled. He smiled at me and lead me to the other people dancing..slow dancing. Not really my thing.

"You seem nervous,"he noted.

"That obvious? I suck at dancing,"I told him.

"Well, we can be bad together then,"he told me as we danced. He was actually really good.

"You lied. You're a really good dancer,"I said, smiling up at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine gently. I kissed him back.

"Sir, perhaps you and Miss Maroni should go somewhere where everyone isn't staring."Alfred's voice was gentle. We broke apart, me blushing.

"Thank you, Alfred,"Bruce said and lead me to the balcony.

"Oh my freaking gosh...that was so embarassing,"I said, blushing. He chuckled.

"Not really...you're adorible when you blush..."he noted. That caused me to turn even redder. He pulled me against him and kissed me.

"So what is this event for?"I asked him when we broke apart, both needing to breathe.

"Harvey Dent."Bruce said, rolling his eyes. "I'm just trying to play nice."he added. I giggled.

"You're so amazing, baby,"I told him but I couldn't get my mind off of my kiss with Jay. The asshole.

He kept me close when he heard something.

"Stay out here,"he told me and disappeared inside. I just went inside and saw Jay.

"Joker!"I said, walking over to him.

"Hmm, so this is B Wayne's squease? He knows how to pick 'em,"he said, grabbing me.

"You don't scare me. Not anymore,"I said, pushing him away. He laughed at me.

"You've got a lot of fight in you. I like that."he told me, grabbing me again.

"Then you'll love me,"I familiar voice said. I looked and saw the Batman. He punched Jay in the face.

When he got away, Jay grabbed me.

"Let her go,"Batman said. Before Jay could do anything, I kneed him in the crotch. He let go of me and I pushed him towards the door. I know a man's weak spot, what can I say? That is the only way I could have gotten away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I stayed the night at Bruce's that night. He showed me to his room, where we both would stay the night, and I did have extra clothes to that was good. I just changed in the bathroom into a tightish black tank top. I was in my black panties and that tanktop. I walked out to see Bruce in pajama pants and nothing else. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey, baby."I said, looking at him. He looked up at me and bit his lower lip. I saw his eyes darken with lust for me and blushed a little.

"H-Hey..."he said after a while. I smiled. I noticed a small bulge begin to form in the pajama pants and sat on his lap. I put my hand on it to tease him, and got a small moan in return. I smiled and kept my hand there but leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss hungrily and I rubbed the bulge.

We ended up laying on the bed, him on top of me, kissing fervently. He pulled away so I could breathe and kissed along my neck. We took off what little clothing eachother had on and he returned to kissing my lips gently this time.

"This is going to hurt...if it's your first time...but I promise it'll start feeling good."he told me. I nodded.

"Just go slow..."I whispered. We kissed softly as he entered me. I gasped, feeling the pain he'd said would come.

After a few seconds, I felt something different and bucked my hips up to meet his. He started going faster and harder.

After we both came at the same time, he kissed my nose and rolled off of me.

"Wow,"I giggled, looking at him. He drew me close and wrapped the blankets around us both.

"I love you,"we said at the same time, causing me to blush and smile even more. We fell asleep like that, cuddled up on the bed.

**Joker's P.O.V:**

I looked in through the window and saw them...I saw Bruce Wayne turn out the light. Damn it! How could I have been so stupid...I don't know...what the hell was this feeling? What did I feel towards Elliauna Maroni? It couldn't be love. No. I can't love. But still...our kiss. It felt like something was there.

**(End of Chapter 4!)**

**_Hope you all liked it for being so long! Yeah...uhm...I hope y'all review!_**


	5. The Walrus song what the hell!

_**Sorry it took me so long, but my throat has been killing me so I'm watching Charlie the Unicorn and writing this chapter. Chapter 5. If you don't like it then suck it up. My throat hurts.**_

_**the song...it's horrible and kinda funny...it is also what invented the title for this chapter:**_

**watch?v=OiVA6jRGJWI&feature=endscreen&NR=1**

_**also I've been watching Jenna Marbles and this:**_

**watch?v=djtYkAb2dmA&feature=related**

_**and Brittani Louise Taylor.**_

**Chapter 5: The Walrus Song...what the hell?**

**Elle's P.O.V;**

"Jay. Get the hell out!"I yelled, seeing him sitting on the couch in my house when I got home.

"My name is Jack..."he said, he looked either upset or jealous...or both.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why were you such an ass before?"I said, glaring at him.

"Do I really have to say it?!"he said rather loudly.

"Say what?"I asked.

"Apologize..."he muttered.

"I guess not if you can't,"I said. I sat next to him and picked up my laptop.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"Watching YouTube videos...like Charlie the Unicorn and the Walrus Song...and Llamas with Hats."I said. "The Walrus song is horrible but funny..."

"I've never heard of any of those..."Jack muttered.

"Then watch them!"I said.

"Okay, okay, maestro."he said.

"What?"I said.

"Well, you're my music Maestro."he said. I blushed a little.

"Alright,"I giggled and decided to show him the Walrus song.

After the video he just started laughing.

"He feeds the Walrus some Walrus meat..."I said in a childish voice. "Oliver and I were joking around yesterday and he irritated me so I told him he was going to Walrus Hell,"I added. He laughed. When he stopped, I showed him Llamas with Hats 1-4.** ( watch?v=djtYkAb2dmA&feature=related)**

"According to Oliver I'm a lot like Carl the Llama...I don't get why."I added after the first two.

"Headbutting children off the side of the boat...stabbing people 37 times in the chest...sunken life boats? What the hell is boat nectar?"he said, laughing a little.

"Yup. Watch the third one!"I giggled and clicked on it.

"That does sound like you...pushing the resistance leader into a fan...thats...thats just wow..."Jack said. I love his smile.

"Shut up! Trying to watch the 4th one!"I said and made him look at it.

"What's that? It's hard to hear you over the sound of melting city! I ripped the tag of a matress...who's laughing? Clearly not all the people who just exploded... I'm a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence...I don't see how you keep forgetting that."I mimicked Carl the Llama. Jack laughed but gave me a funny look.

"I've been watching these videos for like, ever,"I said, smiling.

"I can tell,"he chuckled.

"No wonder your friend says that, Maestro."Jack said. I looked at him, he was looking back at me. We both leaned in slowly until our lips pressed together. We kissed softly at first and then our kisses became more fervent. I pulled away after a minute or so, both our breathing off.

"Wow..."I said, smiling. He nodded. I looked at my computer but just turned it off. We kissed again, this time laying on the couch, him ontop of me.

"Elliauna, I...what the hell is going on here?!"Oliver said, walking into my house. He saw us. Jack got off of me and sat next to me. I sat up.

"Oliver, this is Jack. You won't tell anyone, right?"I said, looking at him.

"Yeah...but what about Bruce?"Oliver asked. Shit. I had to break it off with Bruce. I love him, but...I just...I love Jack. Jack is mine...

**XOXOXOX**

_**Sorry its so short, but hey, it's awesome! Youtube videos!**_

**_Say Hello to Draco Puppet:_**

**watch?v=l_kD5wF7NZA**


	6. In the End We're All Alive

**_I'm ending "Insane Love" right now. But, there will be a sequal, my loves. Lol...anyway, I know it's short but I have nothing else to say in this part. But, part 2 is going to be out after this!_**

**_I just wanna thank all my readers and supporters for being there for me through this story and I can't wait to write for you the sequal!_**

**_The title for this chapter comes from:_**

**watch?v=MpRz5a4dgDU**

**Chapter 6: In The End We're All Alive**

**Elliauna's P.O.V**;

I was watching 'the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride' with Jack. Why? Because I wanted to and he lets me watch whatever movie I want...even if it is a kids' movie. Yes, I'm very childish.

"I have to go, Maestro. I have some...business to take care of..."he said and stood up. I pouted.

"Fine...but can I come too?"I asked, looking up at him. He hesitated, but agreed. I went into the room and put of my Jinx outfit and came out.

"My heart still stops when I see you, Maestro,"Jack said. I giggled, knowing I was blushing a little.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Jack had gotten us caught on purpose. Now both of us were in the interrogation room. With Batman. He had slammed my Angel's head into the table. I couldn't even hit Batman.

"Don't touch him!"I yelled, still using my fake accent.

"Shut it, Jinx."Batman said.

"Shut up, Batsy!"I snapped. "Don't hurt my Angel." That made Batman start laughing. I picked the lock without him knowing on my handcuffs and took out my knife. I jamp up, onto the table, and pointed it at his throat. Jack started laughing at how shocked Batsy seemed. But all too quick, he grabbed my arm and threw me off the table. The pain was horrible, in my wrist when I tried to catch myself.

"Don't touch her!"Jack yelled, his voice scary. Jack didn't have handcuffs on but they had left mine on before I took them off. Jack almost got to Batman, but he threw him into the glass then into a wall.

"Ja-Mista J!"I yelled, getting up. I ran over to him and put myself inbetween them. "I said not to touch him,"I said and punched Batman. He actually stepped back and put his hand do his masked face and cursed a little. I smirked, proud of myself. Batman just left after Jack told him where that annoying girl, Rachel, and the fake, Harvey, were. I sat next to him on the ground. "How are we getting out?"

"You'll see..."He told me.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After we escaped, which was totally awesome...well...he called a phone inside a dude and blew him up plus many others AND Rachel and half of Harvey's face. We're at the hospital with Harvey Dent now...since Jack and I had made an appearence on TV threatening to blow up a hospital.

"Hello, Harvey. Remember me?"I asked, smiling as Jack let me in.

"No. Who are you?"he asked. His face used to be so cute..ish. I took off the hat. I had dyed my hair blond since Jack liked it.

"Elle?"he asked. "What the hell?"

I wrapped my arms around Jack's shoulders. "He offers me so much...plus love,"I said.

"You used to be so smart...now look at you,"Harvey said. I rolled my eyes.

"She still is...she got out of handcuffs and hit the Batman,"Jack laughed.

"Batsy still don't know who I am,"I giggled.

Long story short: Harvey got out and we blew up the hospital. The end to that part.

We got to the place we were supposed to be, which was with Harvey in that big building, us at the top. Jack and I were alone, watching. I pulled him in for a kiss and we made out for a while.

"Baby...I love you. No matter what,"I told him when we both pulled away, needing air.

"I...I love you too, Maestro,"He said. I smiled but then Batman came in. I wasn't wearing my hat or mask. Just my shirt and pants. Not the jingly thing.

"Elliauna?"he asked.

"How would you know me?"I asked.

"You used to be Bruce Wayne's girl..."he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Things didn't work out, Batsy. I like Mista J,"I said.

**Joker's P.O.V:**

"Hello, B-Man,"I said, looking at my nemesis. He and I fought for a while...his punches hurt horribly and Elle was trying to get him off me.

"Get off him!"She was yelling. When she finally got him off, she shoved him, almost out the window. He grabbed my Maestro's wrists and she kept kicking, before I could butt in though, he threw her into the window...the window breaking.

"Elle!"I yelled, running over to the window. She was falling until I couldn't see her. I could actually feel the tears falling down my face. Then I blacked out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX**

I woke up in Arkham again, but there was a TV in my cell. Elliauna's funeral was on the news but no one was allowed to see her body. Meaning it's too bad to be seen or they haven't found her. I could feel the tears as a worker turned my televison off.

"Now now, Joker. You shouldn't watch that depressing crap,"I familiar high-with-a-cute-fake-accent voice said.

"Maestro?"I asked, but then the bright blonde hair was gone.

**(End of Book 1)**

**As I said before, thank you all and I cannot wait for the sequal I'm going to write! Until then.**

**-Harley**

**Joker:You really scared me, Maestro.**

**me:Shut up, Jack. I'm still dead right now. Deal with it.**

**Joker:Aww...**


End file.
